1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heating apparatus. The invention can be applied to a water heating apparatus for use in reheating bath water, air-heating, and hot water supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a water heating apparatus for supplying hot water to a water heating place such as a kitchen and a bathroom, and to a heat radiating mat for floor heating, there is widely known a water heating apparatus having a device body for heating and producing hot water, and a remote control unit for setting the temperature of hot water which is heated and produced by the device body.
Conventionally, when a water heating apparatus of this kind is to be installed, the device body is disposed in an outdoor device installing place out of doors, and the device body is connected to a hot water faucet of a kitchen, a radiating mat for floor heating disposed in a living room and a bathtub of a bathroom through piping. In the case of the water heating apparatus which has the device body connected to the remote control unit, the remote control unit is mounted on a wall surface of the kitchen, the living room or the bathroom and then, the remote control unit and the device body are connected to each other through a communication line, thereby completing the installation operation.
In the water heating apparatus, when the temperature is set by the remote control unit installed in the kitchen, the living room or the bathroom, hot water of the set temperature is heated and produced by the device body, and is supplied to the kitchen, the living room or the bathroom. If an operation mode such as a hot water filling mode or a heating mode is selected by means of a mode selection switch provided on the remote control unit, the hot water filling operation into the bathtub, or a hot water supplying operation (heating operation) to a heat radiating mat is carried out. (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-194396)
In the conventional water heating apparatus, however, when an installation operator carries out the checking operation whether the intended number of the remote control units to be installed and the number of actually installed remote control units match with each other after the installation operation is completed, the installation operator must walk to all of the installed places of the remote control units, for example, to the kitchen to confirm whether there is a remote control unit. Thus, the checking operation is complicated.
Further, even when a remote control unit is actually installed in the remote control unit installing place such as a kitchen, it is necessary for the installation operator to confirm whether the communication line is normally connected to the remote control unit and the device body. This also complicates the installation operation.